


byeol

by marshmallowbaek



Series: the purple silk [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Whipped Chanyeol, an attempt at historical, flirty baekhyun, lapslock, this really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowbaek/pseuds/marshmallowbaek
Summary: chanyeol finally visits the purple silk again after three long months, hoping byeol still remembers him





	byeol

chanyeol had finally stepped foot in the home ground of new orleans after a long three-month worth of paperwork and an agonising case to deal with.

it was never an easy job, being a lawyer. sometimes he had questioned himself as to why he even chose such a career, but life has its ways.

it had been a while since he had been to the purple silk, considering he was out of the country. he felt slightly constricted to enter the bar, slightly nervous to see byeol after a long time.

oh, _byeol_. chanyeol had thought about him a lot.

the lawyer often found himself pondering about the singer, constantly questioning whether byeol had forgotten about him and ending up sulking at the thought.

even if byeol did forget about him, it was inevitable. the silver-haired man was a star, a performer, someone _famous_.

how could a star remember an ordinary person like chanyeol? byeol probably met up with tons of famous people in his free time, there could be someone out there byeol took an interest in.

the lawyer, slightly dejected, shook his head and reassured himself. _maybe he didn’t forget me. he did ask to watch him again right? i can’t go wrong with that_.

the pressing sounds of chanyeol’s polished shoes clacked against the concrete and he held the leather handle of his briefcase securely. he reached his arm up under his chin and looked at the hands of his wristwatch ticking away.

it read five minutes before sunset and chanyeol hoped byeol would be there at the bar.

 

  
chanyeol rested his gangly limbs to the fancy sofa and placed his briefcase between the gaps of his feet, sitting comfortably.

a woman in a sequinned black dress came over to his table, glancing down at him with a crossed expression on her face. she wasn’t uttering a word yet her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

she looked extremely rich. her face was caked in makeup, her tinted red lipstick shining under the lights. her neck was adorned with tons of jewellery, twinkling prettily. the lady was attractive but had an awfully scary look.

chanyeol, not exactly knowing what to do at the woman, felt the words trap and wedge down in his clogged throat and watched the woman’s lips drop to a scowl.

“don’t you know you’re sitting in my reserved spot, boy? get up from there before i make a scene and call the security on you.” the movements of her lips were horrifying, slightly quivering with anger.

chanyeol hesitated at the sudden mood change and fussily hopped up from his seat, his legs cracking in the process.

“i’m so sor—“

“now, now mabel. you need to calm down, that’s not how you treat a guest do you?”

chanyeol trailed his eyes along the arm covered with a bedazzled black sleeve slinked around mabel’s arm, to land on the face accompanied by a playful, teasing smirk and sparkling eyes he had been dreaming about. _byeol_.

the woman, who actually turned out to be the bar owner’s wife, shifted her head up, eager to speak until byeol shook his head. the owner’s wife scoffed and decided to walk off.

chanyeol stood still, his energy and confidence going down to zero. he felt his body shake at the sight of byeol standing before him in his stunning state.

“i’d like to apologise about mabel, she has a little bit of a short temper. i guess it’s not easy when you gotta deal with tons of guests at your bar, right?”

it had been three months since he had last seen the singer and many things had changed about him: he got rid of silver hair and replaced it with black. gone were the silver contacts and there were the most entrancing brown eyes, glistening under the dim light of the bar.

byeol still had that playful glow to his face, if not even more playful. his bold smile lifted up the round, glowing cheeks and his eyes had that very same mischievous twinkle. chanyeol could never get bored of his gorgeous face.

the lawyer couldn’t help but take a peek at the rest of byeol, who was wearing the most sultriest outfit he had ever seen.

his undershirt was open, exposing the smooth toned chest. the pectorals on his body stood out, proudly displayed to chanyeol and said man gulped at the sight.

the singer was clad in tight pants, highlighting the curvy hips and thighs; chanyeol had never felt so desperate to touch them, to skim his fingers over the latter’s delicate yet strong body.

“it’s been a while, hasn’t it? i was beginning to think you forgot about me...” the latter pushed on, mumbling the last part a tad bit wearily.

this caused chanyeol to resume back into the real world and he realised byeol’s eyes had turned more gentle than usual. his usual hardened gaze had disappeared and the singer, to the taller’s surprise, seemed very.... _nervous_.

chanyeol was about to speak but stopped in his tracks when byeol took a step closer to him, his head radiated off to the lawyer’s personal bubble.

the taller’s hands felt extremely clammy and he discreetly wiped the residue off his hands along his pants.

“i was waiting for you to come but you were never here. i got a little disappointed to be very honest.” the small man whispered gently, as if it were a crime to utter the very words which passed through his lips.

the singer moved a little closer to chanyeol until he could feel light pants landing on his face coming from the man who stood in front of him.

chanyeol felt stuck. he was so mesmerised by the rosy lips rounding into small pouts and the deep hush of the singer’s voice calmed the harsh waves of his stomach.

resonating voices and clanks of the rowdy bar were replaced with little bells and the harmonious strums of a harp and he felt restriction all over his body—

“sugar?”

the tall man slightly shook in surprise and looked into the deep pools of twirling brown with star-like specks. byeol looked worried, his bottom lip tucked under snow-white teeth.

“i’m sorry. i keep dozing off, it’s so silly of me—i’m terribly sorry.”

the singer laughed breathily and waved both of his hands to chanyeol.

“don’t worry about it, baby. you just need something to loosen up a bit, you apologise an awful lot.”

byeol’s lips had turned into a tiny smirk and suddenly, he grabbed chanyeol’s wrist and pulled him towards the bar.

 

the singer sat down on a stool and stared up at chanyeol, waiting for him to sit down.

“what would you like to have? it’s on me.” the smaller insisted, smiling at chanyeol who couldn’t control his clumsy self from slightly falling off the edge of the seat.

“oh, um...” he adjusted himself, spinning the stool out of nervousness, “a sunset rum, please.”

as he turned around to face the bartender, a tiny thud was heard and chanyeol turned to face byeol, who seemed stunned.

the taller’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the singer continued to stare with a shocked yet impressed look.

“you can drink something as strong as that?” there was a little gasp that escaped byeol’s lips as chanyeol nodded in response and then the smaller raised an neatly arched eyebrow.

“wow, that’s amazing, i have a low tolerance of alcohol.” byeol sighed.

“i wonder what other strong things you can take.” he added on as he dragged his fingers down the table, taking little peeks at chanyeol.

the taller man couldn’t help but stare helplessly at the man, feeling the heat embrace him in a tight and suffocating hug.

 

after a dragging second of silence and sipping of drinks, byeol turned on his stool to face chanyeol.

“are you going to tell me why you haven’t been coming to the bar?” the small man asked as he used his finger to outline the rim of his glass.

chanyeol cleared his throat after he swallowed the rest of the rum. said man loosened up his fingers and twisted his stool too, watching byeol lean his chin on his palm and stare with his mysterious attentive eyes.

“i’m a lawyer,” the tips of byeol’s mouth upturned at the sound of his occupation, nodding for the taller to carry on.

“i was sent to london to deal with a case and ended up staying there for three months, that’s why i couldn’t come to the bar. i’m sorry if i held you up.”

byeol watched as chanyeol’s head dropped so he reached his hand out to the latter’s knee, rubbing it swiftly.

“you came here to relax your bones, not to apologise remember? it’s not good for your health, sugar.” a tinge of playfulness could be heard in the shorter man’s voice and chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at his constant worrying.

after some time of chatting over drinks, they learnt a few things about each other. chanyeol found it inspiring that byeol had wanted continue his dream as a performer regardless constant objections.

turns out they both had a lot of things in common: they were the same age, were the youngest in their families, loved jazz and were animal lovers.

chanyeol felt his cheeks warm up as byeol snorted at the news of him being an animal lover despite sneezing uncontrollably when two feet away from something furry.

“that’s so adorable,” baekhyun had cooed, then later added: “you’re adorable.”

chanyeol’s ears were red, _he didn’t need to see them to know it was_ , and he played with his fingers to distract himself from the singer’s breathtaking smile.

 

the clock chimed when it hit the hour of ten and chanyeol had decided to call it a day, heavy eyes dragging down.

“i must go. i forgot about work tomorrow morning and i really don’t want to keep you up too late.” he pronounced as he got up from his stool.

“i should thank you for spending time with me. i had a great time, byeol.”

the singer lifted his weight up from sitting and watched chanyeol fuss around with his suit and tie to keep his appearance organised.

byeol continued to watch as the tall male walked closer to the main door but as soon as chanyeol lifted his hand to wave, he stopped him.

“wait!”

chanyeol stared at the singer, who couldn’t take his eyes away from his face.

byeol walked to chanyeol and pressed his body against the lawyer’s, his breath shaking at their close proximity.

the tall man’s eyes weren’t able to function as it continued to stay wide, especially when he couldn’t waste a moment with byeol _so close to him!_

“i don’t even know your name...” the black-haired man stated, his whisper wavering as the two men locked eyes. “oh, how could i forget to ask for your name?”

byeol brought his hands up to touch chanyeol’s shoulders and he clung onto them, not letting them go until chanyeol would speak.

“ch—chanyeol. my name is park chanyeol.”

the singer smiled satisfyingly as he mouthed the taller’s name, circling his arms around the shoulders he was holding.

the smaller tiptoed to rest his mouth against chanyeol’s jaw and he sighed, muttering a few words.

“what did you say?“

“byun baekhyun. not one person knows my full name around here but i thought i’d tell you since you’re going to take me out this friday.”

chanyeol stuttered on his words that weren’t formed in his mouth but forced out a meek “f—friday? but i—”

“one in the afternoon. we’ll right here at the purple silk. don’t disappoint me again, park chanyeol.” baekhyun teasingly panted against the lawyer’s skin and placed a tiny kiss there, his lips turning to a bright beam as he felt chanyeol shudder.

he took his hands off the said man and winked, waving goodbye with a bend of his slender fingers.

chanyeol quickly returned the favour and paced out of the bar, hugging the brown briefcase close to his chest because _oh my god, a date with byun baekhyun!_

**Author's Note:**

> they finally know each other’s names!! 
> 
> i honestly didn’t know what i was writing half way through but i hope this is enough to satisfy everyone! 
> 
> you can find me at:  
> instagram: @marshmallowbaek  
> twitter: @lumierebaeks


End file.
